


Lady Harbinger and Wraith Slayer

by writerdragonfly



Series: Thermodynamic Heart Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Implied BAMF Teyla, Thermodynamic Heart Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call her Lady Harbinger, dress her in long flowing cloaks and twist her hair up in braids and lay a veil over her face so their enemies will never know her.  She does not approve of such things. She is not special, not to her own mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Harbinger and Wraith Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellooocaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellooocaffeine/gifts).



> Teyla decided to come into the picture, and I really, really like her.
> 
> There will definitely be a piece in this verse with her again. <3
> 
> For hellooocaffeine, who got me thinking about Teyla having powers.

They call her Lady Harbinger, dress her in long flowing cloaks and twist her hair up in braids and lay a veil over her face so their enemies will never know her.

 

She does not approve of such things. She is not special, not to her own mind. She can sometimes sense when things are coming, but surely anyone can. Perhaps not with her accuracy, but...

 

At night, once she can feel her people settle, she strips off her layers of ceremonial garb and dresses in simple peasant gear. Sleeveless tunic, tough animal hide leggings, bracers between her elbows and wrists. Her hair falls in a tumble down her shoulders, a messy cascade of straight and oddly kinked strands.

 

The mask is simple, something her mother had pieced together back when she was still a child, something her mother had passed on to her when she retired from her duties. It fits neatly across the bridge of her nose, gently touching her cheekbones and the tops of her eyebrows. It's stark white and heavy, but it has been a long time since she was forced to first bear the weight of it.

 

Lady Harbinger is resting, as if a day full of speaking in song to dissuade strangers from guessing her name and sitting in silence as many a people tell their worries as if she might have an answer for every stubbed toe,  would exhaust her.

 

Lady Harbinger is asleep in her bed, lavishly hosted in her own tent in the center of the village.

 

But Teyla. Teyla walks. Teyla straps reinforced bantos rods to her back and slides into heavy hide boots that take five minutes to finish strapping up. Teyla slips out of her tent through a carefully crafted hole in the back, using her innate knowledge of where everyone is in relation to her to slip out unnoticed. Teyla runs into the woods, not stopping for breath until she knows she is alone.

 

Teyla is Lady Harbinger by day, a symbol for the people of Athos and many lands beside.

 

And by night, she takes up the mantle of her mother, who had not been blessed by the Ancestors to _see_ , but who had carried the courage and determination to do whatever it took to protect her people.

 

At night, they call her Wraith Slayer, the immortal woman of the forests of Athos who protects them from the Wraith.

 

Day or night, Teyla does whatever it takes to take care of her people.

 

Sometimes she is not enough to stop a Wraith assault, but she does what she can to minimize it. As Harbinger, she tells her people when to hide and as Slayer she takes down as many Wraith as she can.

 

People die as they always have. They become ill or hurt in hunting accidents or the Wraith come.

 

But Teyla, who is always _always_ alone, does what she can to give her people the ability to prosper.

 

No one alive remembers her true name anymore, remembers that before she was Lady Harbinger she was Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tegan, who loved chasing Halling around in the dust and fought and tumbled, rough and dirty with Kanaan and Laera.

 

-x-

 

“Lady Harbinger,” Halling announces as he pulls back the entrance to the tent, stepping inside, “I bring men from away.”

 

Teyla smiles, knowing deep in her heart that the men that enter now will bring many a joy to her people, and perhaps, to her as well.

 

“They may enter. Please continue your duties.”

 

“But, my Lady--”

 

“I believe I must continue this alone, Halling.”

 

“Yes, Lady Harbinger.”

 

“Lady Harbinger,” the oldest man says politely, and Teyla nods politely back.

 

“Please,” she says, unhooking her veil and letting it fall, “I am Teyla Emmagan.”


End file.
